Daily Prophet
The Daily Prophet is a wizarding newspaper based in London. It is the primary source of news for British wizards. The paper has strong ties to the Ministry of Magic, which has been known to actively influence what is printed. The Daily Prophet has been producing papers since 1883. The current editor is Barnabas Cuffe, who works in the main office at Diagon Alley. The paper is delivered to subscribers by owl. This paper is delivered to Professors and a few students at Hogwarts in the mornings, when the Owl Post arrives. During the Ministry's campaign to discredit and smear Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger subscribed to the paper to keep on top of the Ministry's agenda. One Daily Prophet costs five Knuts. The paper features a morning and evening edition, which is called the Evening Prophet. The weekend edition is called the Sunday Prophet. Additional news bulletins can be delivered quickly when important, news-worthy events occur. An edition may change as news changes during the day via magic, which may be a Protean Charm. Additional features Azkaban Mass Breakout.]] * A Magizoology column is run every Wednesday. * A Quidditch section which features a boxed table of all the teams in the league, ranked by total number points scored, with forthcoming matches listed side by side. It also includes articles on recent matches and other items of interest. * An editorial section, where only few get responses, and are usually brief. The best letter is under the headline STAR LETTER. * A classified advertisements section, with subheadings of JOBS, FOR SALE, and LONELY HEARTS. Birth and death notices also appear on this page. * An advice section, wherein a variety of experts in differing fields answer readers' questions. Some topics covered in the past have been Medical Queries, Emotional Dilemmas, Legal Problems, and everyday magical problems. * An occasional and "fiendishly difficult" crossword. Known personnel ]] * Bozo, photographer's assistant * Betty Braithwaite, reporter * Barnabas Cuffe, editor * Zamira Gulch, advice columnist for magical problems * Grizel Hurtz, advice columnist for personal problems * Winkus Oddpick, op-ed columnist * Rita Skeeter, reporter * Helbert Spleen, advice columnist for medical problems * Ginny Weasley, Quidditch correspondent * Dempster Wiggleswade, advice columnist for legal problems Known articles 's escape from Azkaban.]] of lying about the return of Lord Voldemort.]] in Brockdale Bridge in London]] * GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST * INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC * CANNONS GO DOWN IN A SHOWER OF ARROWS * FAULTY WANDS RECALLED * MAGPIE CHASER "ONLY TRIED FOOTBALL FOR A LAUGH" * MUGGLES NOT AS STUPID AS WE THINK, SAYS MINISTRY REPORT * HOLYHEAD HARPIES DRAWS RECORD CROWD * CELESTINA WARBECK CONCERT CAUSES BROOM CRASH OVER LIVERPOOL * TROLL RIGHTS MOVEMENT OUT OF CONTROL * BATS SURVIVE THE TORNADOS * CANNONS DIDN'T LOSE SHOCK * CHOSE REIGNS ON EXMOOR FOR FALCONS & PRIDE OF PORTREE * MADDOCK BLAMED FOR KESTRELS' WIN * WILDA WALLOPS THE WIGS * GOBLIN RIOTS ERUPT IN CHIPPING CLODBURY * MAKING SURE THE PURCHASER OF YOUR OLD WAND IS HUMAN * WHY CAN'T GOBLINS BE MORE LIKE ELVES * MUGGLEMANIAC MADDOCK MUST QUIT MAGPIES, SAYS MCLEOD * SEEKERS JINXED AS PRIDE OF PORTREE FALL TO THE ARROWS * BRAND NEW HARPY SAVES THE DAY * CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN STUNS FANS * MINISTRY IMPOSES RESTRICTIONS * NEW POTION GIVES HOPE FOR HAGS * PUDDLEMERE CHASER VANISHES AMID CHAOS AT HOLYHEAD MATCH * CANNONS BLAST THE FALCONS * DUMBLEDORE: DAFT OR DANGEROUS? * TRESPASS AT MINISTRY * MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN * HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS See also * Challenges in Charming * The Practical Potioneer * The Quibbler * Transfiguration Today * Witch Weekly fr:La Gazette du Sorcier ru:Ежедневный пророк Category:Businesses Category:Daily Prophet Daily Prophet